Ichigo's Twin
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Pudding presses a button on Ryou's machine that he planned to show the mew mews. Now, Ichigo gets a twin by accident. Her twin has all of Ichigo's memories, style except in silver, but has a different hair color, and eye color.
1. Ichigo

**Ichigo's Twin**

BlueMeteorGirl: Hi! This is my first fanfiction story. Hope ya like it! I own a few manga of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo: This fanfiction has my—ump! (Ryou clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth)

Ryou: Baka! You're not suppose to say anything yet! They're going to find out LATER!

(Ichigo removes Ryou's hand from her mouth)

Ichigo: Stop calling me a BAKA! (Ryou smirks)

Ryou: That's because you ARE one including you being shorter than me! (the two start fighting by yelling at each other)

Masaya: Umm…ok…hope you like the story. HEY! Don't hit my girlfriend on the head Ryou! (joins Ichigo against Ryou)

I own a few manga of Tokyo Mew Mew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another day at Café Mew Mew was finished. Ichigo fell on the floor after all that work she did, Mint sipped her tea, Lettuce was sweeping the floor also bumping into some dishes a few times, Pudding did her acts, and Zakuro did her model moves.

"Mew Mews report to the lab please! The boss wants you all!" Masha said.

"He's still calling himself the boss!" Ichigo said surprised. The Mew Mews walked to the lab. In the center of the lab was a machine. Pudding notices a red button.

"What's this?" Pudding said excitedly as she pressed it.

"Pudding, NO!" Ryou yelled in panic. And Ichigo was so lucky today, the machine was aimed at her…

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou's point of View:

Ugh…did Pudding have to press that button, muttered a thought in Ryou's head. HUH! I'm holding Ichigo! Wait…this girl's hair is silver…what! Who has silver hair in this world? Did Ichigo's hair turn silver! I'm SO confused.

"Hey Ryou…why are you holding Ichigo?" Mint asked sweetly. Ryou felt his face turn red.

"What do you mean Mint? I'm right behind you. Ryou's not holding me…" Ichigo replies from behind Mint.

"If you're here Ichigo, then who's that girl?" Pudding asks confused.

"In my opinion, I suggest we ASK the girl." Zakuro says.

"Lets!" Mint says following Zakuro (her idol's) instructions. Mint started to poke the girl in my arms.

"Hey! Stop! Let her sleep!" I complain protecting this girl from the poking. Mint stares at me, and then stares at the girl. She gasps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People that are RyouxIchigo fans this story is dedicated to you. Including People that are MasayaxIchigo fans. KishxIchigo fans, I'll make a story about Ichigo after this entire story, k? Please leave some reviews! Thanks!


	2. Silverna

Ichigo's Twin

BlueMeteorGirl: Hi everybody! How are you doing? (Ichigo pushes BlueMeteorGirl out of the way and goes in the spotlight. BlueMeteorGirl gets off the stage muttering about Ichigo's behavior. Ichigo: I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to call me a shorty! (Ryou comes over and hits Ichigo on the head. Ichigo glares at Ryou. Ryou glares back. They have a staring contest)Ryou: YOU BAKA! YOU LOSE! (After Ichigo blinks)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ryou's point of View:_

_Ugh…did Pudding have to press that button, muttered a thought in Ryou's head. HUH! I'm holding Ichigo! Wait…this girl's hair is silver…what! Who has silver hair in this world? Did Ichigo's hair turn silver! I'm SO confused._

"_Hey Ryou…why are you holding Ichigo?" Mint asked sweetly. Ryou felt his face turn red._

"_What do you mean Mint? I'm right behind you. Ryou's not holding me…" Ichigo replies from behind Mint._

"_If you're here Ichigo, then who's that girl?" Pudding asks confused._

"_In my opinion, I suggest we ASK the girl." Zakuro says._

"_Lets!" Mint says following Zakuro (her idol's) instructions. Mint started to poke the girl in my arms._

"_Hey! Stop! Let her sleep!" I complain protecting this girl from the poking. Mint stares at me, and then stares at the girl. She gasps._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Omg…" Mint mutters.

"Mint? What's wrong?" Pudding asks worried. Mint starts looking back and forth between Ichigo and the silver short-haired girl. Ichigo pokes Mint.

"ARE YOU OK!" Ichigo yells in Mint's ears. Her yells wakes the silver short-haired girl up. Once she pushed herself out of Ryou's arms blushing, she turns around making all the mew mews gasp(not including mint).

"Gosh...my head hurts...did ya have to yell?" the replica of Ichigo says while rubbing her head.

"W..Who..are you!" Ichigo says pointing at her. The girl rolls her eyes.

"I'm Silverna." she says. Her eyes were clear blue instead of brown eyes like Ichigo's. Her hair were a shining light silver and she was wearing the same hairstyle as Ichigo.

"I believe that they are twins from the looks of it..." Lettuce says softly but loudenough for everyone to hear.Ichigo pinches Silverna.

"OW!" Silverna says wincing. They all had their jaws open. She said it the exact same way Ichigo would.

"Ok, Silverna. Who do you like?" Ichigo started pressing questions on her twin.

"I like Ryou better than Masaya." Silverna says. At that statement Ryou blushes. Ichigo starts saying, " I like-" But Silverna cuts her off saying, "You like Masaya. Anybody could figure that out!"


	3. Masaya meeting Silverna

Hi everyone, this is the 3rd chapter! HOPE you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I believe that they are twins from the looks of it..." Lettuce says softly but loud enough for everyone to heal. Ichigo pinches Silverna._

_"OW!" Silverna says wincing. They all had their jaws open. She said it the exact same way Ichigo would._

_"Ok, Silverna. Who do you like?" Ichigo started pressing questions on her twin._

_"I like Ryou better than Masaya." Silverna says. At that statement Ryou blushes. Ichigo starts saying, "I like-" But Silverna cuts her off saying, "You like Masaya. Anybody could figure that out!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bell rang upstairs. A meaning a customer had come. Silverna jumped in excitement and ran upstairs. Everybody was shocked by the encounter with Ichigo's twin that only Ichigo raced after Silverna yelling at her to stop. Everyone else was confused. Ryou wouldn't stop blushing. Then Mint said, "Um…what if the person ringing the bell…is Masaya?" The thought occurred to them and all ran upstairs.

They saw Masaya looking at Ichigo and Silverna in confusion. Ryou immediately edged over to Silverna's side. Masaya said, "Ichigo? Who is this?"

"Umm…this is my…" Ichigo started to say but then didn't finish.

"I'm her twin sister!" Silverna said aloud. All the Mew Mews started at her as if she was crazy. She smiled. She continued saying, "You are Masaya, right? I'm Silverna!" Everyone thought Masaya was going to be baffled like they were. Instead he smiled and asked for Ichigo to walk in the park. Ryou thought he saw in Masaya's eyes astonishment when he first saw Silverna and maybe love too. That thought made him pissed off. Silverna looked at him for some odd reason. And then started to grin mischievously. As Ichigo left, Silverna hugged Ryou that made him blush and Lettuce mad.


	4. Kish meets Silverna

**Kish meets Silverna**

This is the 4th chapter! Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ichigo: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LET SILVERNA HUG YOU RYOU!

Ryou: Your problem with it is…? (Ichigo blushes)

Silverna: Well, I am a clone of you Ichigo. But I don't like Masaya. I like Ryou! (Ryou blushes at the comment) (Lettuce comes in)

Lettuce: Is something wrong Ryou?

Ryou: No! (Smiles and puts his arm around Silverna, Lettuce face shows she is shocked)

Lettuce: NOOOOOO! RYOU IS TAKEN! (Starts crying…while everyone stares at her)

Ryou: Um…sorry Lettuce I like Silverna… (stares dreamily at Silverna) (Ichigo whacks Ryou)

Ichigo: Can't you see Lettuce's feelings are hurt RYOU!

Ryou: Sorry Lettuce, but I have a idea who you will—(what ever he was gonna say was cut off by Silverna who covered his mouth)

Silverna: Ryou! Don't tell her…let her find out!

Everybody: HUH?

Blue Meteor Girl: Everybody go to your spots! And Ryou, don't leak out information I told ya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lettuce blurts out in front of everybody (except Ichigo and Masaya who left),"Ryou! I really like you! From the first time I met you I fell in love with you!" Ryou wears a very shocked expression.

"I…I don't—," Ryou started. But then Silverna started to tremble. Everybody stared at her. A silver haze surrounded her. Her eyes gleamed silver, her hair like Ichigo's, but her dress was truly unique. She had white ears and a white tail. She ran out the door. The others followed her in worry. The scene that they saw surprised them. Ichigo was wounded badly and Masaya was knocked unconscious.

"Aww…Kitty-cat you can't take it? You lowered my expections!" a familiar voice said. It was Kish. Silverna's voice rang out, "YOU FREAKING JERK! HAZE BELL TORNADO!" A blast hit Kish making him teleport to the ground. He was hit in the shoulder. He saw Silverna and his jaw dropped.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he asked clearly confused as he looked back between Ichigo and Silverna.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Silverna said coldly. With a flick of her fingers the Kirema Animas instantly was killed. (I mean the animals were free but the viruses were deleted) She glared at Kish. Kish's jaw was more open than before. No Mew Mew could ever have deleted all the Kirema Animas that fast…He immediantly teleported to the sky. But Silverna flew with amazing speed and kicked him in the "spot." Ichigo woke up in time to hear Kish scream, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll continue once I get some reviews!


	5. Deep blue and Sky blue!

**Deep Blue Reveals himself including Sky Blue**

Blue Meteor Girl: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to make the stories longer. Hope you like this chapter!

Kish: I certainly hated the last one.

Silverna: That's cause I kicked your butt!

Kish: SHUDDAP! DON'T REMIND ME! (Silverna smirks) (Ryou arrives)

Ryou: Um…the stuff is about to happen. We got to go to our spots Silverna.

Silverna: See you later Kish… (coldly) (Kish shivers)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo woke up in time to see Kish screaming off his head. He was clutching a certain spot. She saw a familiar silver headed girl…but the girl also had white ears, white tail, and a dress prettier than Ichigo's. "A MEW MEW?" Ichigo thought. Kish teleported next to her and held on to her refusing to let go. She tried to fight him off, but her wounds were paralyzing her. She couldn't move.

The girl revealed her face as she turned. It was Silverna.

"YOU FREAKIN JERK! LET GO OF HER!" she yelled. She started to glow silver. A silver flame erupted around her. The other girls transformed during the yelling. They were surprised to see Silverna having more different powers then they did. She screamed her anger. Ryou was instantly next to her even though the silver flame was trying to make him go further away.

"Silverna! Stop!" he yelled. A tornado of wind came towards Silverna and Ryou. Ichigo was getting a feeling from Silverna. She realized that Silverna was a part of her and if anything happened to her…Silverna would—Her thought wasn't even finished. She immediately on reflex kicks Kish away. She could move!

"Mint! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro! Send attacks at that tornado! QUICKLY!" she yelled. The Mews started shooting attacks on the tornado. Ichigo ran to Silverna and Ryou.

"Silverna! Sis! WAKE UP! I'M OK!" Ichigo yells while shaking Silverna. A pink flame appeared next to Ichigo and crashed into the silver flame. Silverna's eyes opened. The tornado disappeared.

"Huh? What happen?" Silverna asked while trying to get up. She failed completely. Ryou held her bridal style as he explained to her. Ichigo tried getting Masaya awake as soon as everybody changed back. Masaya muttered something. Ichigo moved closer to Masaya to listen. A cold voice that came out of Masaya's mouth was saying, "You pathetic fool. Dark Blue is more powerful than you. I will get her soon…" Ichigo eyes widened in shock. Something was happening to Masaya. A blue flash blinded everyone. In Masaya's place were two people. One of them was wearing sky blue. One of them was wearing dark blue. The sky blue one looked like Masaya a bit. He had hair like Masaya's but the color was sky blue, eyes were light blue. The dark blue was staring at Silverna. He had dark eyes, dark blue hair, and was wearing a dark blue robe.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I came for you Ichigo." The sky blue answered.

"Go away from me!" she said as she pushed him away when he tried to embrace her. His orbs immediately flashed.

"Where is Masaya! What did you two do to him!" she yelled. The dark blue guy walked over to Silverna and Ryou. He held his hand over Silverna protectively.

"Silverna is mine. You stay in my way. You become dead within moments." The dark blue one said. Silverna started glowing silver. A haze surrounds Ryou and her. The sun started to shine on Silverna. She blinked hard. Her body slowly grew transparent.

"Silverna! Are you ok?" Ryou asked worriedly. She started to shiver. Her body turned back to normal.

"Go away Kotaru! And you, Akito get away from my sister!" she yelled. Everybody was confused how she knew their names. Including Kotaru and Akito. She jumped down with energy and transformed. A silver haze surrounded the other girls, the café, Keiichiro and Ryou. She jumped next to Ichigo pushing Akito away from Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Transform. The only way to get them to leave us alone is to fight. The other mews don't have a chance. I'll tell you how I know them later. Akito knows how to capture you in a trap so be careful." Silverna whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo nods. She transforms.

"Go!" Silverna says. The two start fighting side by side against the other two young boys. Everybody else tried to help but they couldn't get out of the silver haze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Silverna kidnapped!

Blue Meteor Girl: YAY! THE 6TH CHAPTER!

Silverna: Yea…w/e…

Ryou: What's wrong?

Silverna: I hate Kotaru.

Everyone: … (Shadow appears behind Silverna)

Ichigo: SISTER! WATCH OUT! (Silverna thrust her elbow behind her, and the person grunted)

Silverna: I know who it is…Kotaru…

Kotaru: HI MY BRIDE!

Silverna: (reveals a demon like backround) LEAVE ME ALONE! (Kotaru smiles angelically, all the girls fall for it, except Silverna)

Ryou: Ahem, let me do it for you Silverna. (At Silverna's nod, he punched Kotaru into the air really high)

Kotaru: HUH! OO

Blue Meteor Girl: Everyone to your places! Hey…where's Kotaru?

Akito: Up there… (points above Lettuce's head)

Kotaru: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Crash occurs)

Blue Meteor Girl: EVERYONE TO YOUR PLACES NOW! YOU COULD APOLOGIZE TO LETTUCE LATER KOTARU! PLACES! ACTION!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey sweetie in the silver, how ya know my name?" Kotaru asked while avoiding a attack Silverna just shot at him.

"You don't have to know jerk!" Silverna said as her eyes grew silver. A silver attack was shot at Kotaru, impossible to miss. But after the attack was cleared he was still standing.

"MY TURN! If I win, you gotta come with me!" he said grinning. He started transporting near Silverna. Each time she tried to hit him; he caught her in her weak spot and licked her neck.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU JERK!" she screamed in total anger. Now a bigger silver shot was aimed at Kotaru.

"Ow…" he said painfully while transparent blood fell from his arm as he was hit. Silverna glared coldly at him and once more didn't let her defense down.

Ichigo was having more trouble than Silverna, since her opponent acted like Masaya. Each time she attacked he'll take it and wince while sky blue blood fell from his wounds.

"Ichigo…o…" he said in a Masaya painfully way.

"You're not Masaya! You're NOT HIM!" she screamed closing her eyes and once more attacking.

"Ichigo! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Mint yelled from the silver haze. All the mews yelled reassuring things at Ichigo and Silverna.

"Silverna! What's going on here!" Ryou asked while trying to get out of the silver haze. Suddenly a silver flash covered everyone's eyes. Silverna screamed.

"SILVERNA!" Ichigo yelled while running to her twin. Her twin was imprisoned in Kotaru's arms. Suddenly Ichigo felt herself being held on. She turned and found herself face to face with Akito. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kotaru kiss Silverna full on the lips. Silverna's eyes widened in shock and instantly fell into Kotaru's arms. Ichigo looked back at Akito and saw he was about to do the same. She pushed herself out of his grasp and yelled," STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!" Suddenly they disappeared…just as she yelled that attack. She turned to find her twin but all that was left was a silver chain, a silver ribbon, and a silver bracelet. Ichigo trembled for some odd reason. She turned and saw Masaya's body a short distance away, and everybody else on the floor confused. Ichigo reached over to touch the silver chain, and saw Kotaru dragging Silverna into the sky with Akito sullenly following. They flew to Ichigo's school. Then the instant that came, it disappeared. Ichigo's tears fell onto the floor near the silver stuff that belonged to Silverna. Ryou came next to her and looked at them in shock.

"Ichigo. Do you know what's going on?" Ryou asked sternly.

"No…but I saw as I touched these Kotaru, Akito, and Silverna floating to my school. Silverna seemed to be under some spell." Ichigo started. Ryou suddenly seemed to understand everything. He ran to Masaya's side and started touching the ground near him. Immediately a flash occurred and Masaya disappeared. Then appeared again. Ryou touched Masaya's body. His hand went through Masaya's body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if it seems confusing right now! The next chapter I'll try to explain…REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Explanation

Lettuce: Kotaru…I'm sorry about pushing into you last time…

Kotaru: Lettuce, it's alright!

Ichigo: Gosh! That was the MOST confusing scene ever!

Silverna: Damn you Kotaru! What the hell did you kiss me on the lips!

Kotaru: It's because we are soul mates! (Floats near Silverna)

Silverna: GRRRR…. (Her backround becomes VERY demon like)

Kotaru: Silver cheeks! Wanna go catch a movie?

Silverna: NO way! (Kotaru starts bugging her every single second. Silverna starts steaming up. Her anger meter was shooting way up!)

Ryou: Kotaru shut the hell up. That'll be very peaceful.

Kotaru: Why don't you! (At that comment Ryou punches Kotaru, then Silverna electrifies him with silver lightning)

Chibi (Blue Meteor Girl changes her name): Everybody to your places! Hey…where's Kotaru? O.o? (Everybody runs away from Chibi) What? (Chibi looks up) AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou seems mystified by Masaya's transparent body. He muttered, "I can't believe it…" Ichigo looked at him in confusion. Including everybody else. Ichigo pushes him onto the ground.

"RYOU! EXPLAIN THIS WHOLE THING! RIGHT NOW, MY OWN TWIN SILVERNA HAS JUST GOTTEN KIDNAPPED! YOU BETTER FREAKING EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ichigo yelled shaking Ryou very angrily. After a few minutes she just rested her head in his chest sobbing. Well, who could blame her? Masaya's body is transparent. Two people appear out of nowhere. Then her twin gets kidnapped. Of course, she'll probably get a breakdown. Ryou hugged Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I got a plan of my own starting…and it will take a few minutes." Ryou and Keiichiro makes eye contact. Ichigo pushes herself out of Ryou's arms. She walks over to Masaya's transparent body. Then she cries. Tears fall onto Masaya's transparent body. Soon within minutes, Masaya's body wasn't transparent anymore. He woke up confused.

"Ichigo? What happened? I heard this voice and then I just blacked out." Masaya spoke very confused. Ichigo threw herself into his arms crying out all her worst fears.

"Ok! Everyone let me explain some things. It might seem confusing but oh well! It seems Masaya has been knocked out by Kish before into the spot where those two, Kotaru and Akito could transport. But the only problem was that they needed a human to be there. And since Masaya was there, doom! They taken over half of his life each and made his body transparent. There's probably more like them. The Cyniclones could be a problem for later…right now its time to rescue Silverna!" Ryou said dramatically.

"Ryou, stop! How the heck did Silverna know their names? And how did Masaya get his body back?" Ichigo asked immediately.

"As you see, Silverna was similar to you. But then she has different powers than you. She has your leader stats, but also something else that I can't figure out yet. But I'm trying. You brought Masaya back because you loved him very much, etc." Ryou continued. But at the word "love" he glared daggers at Masaya.

"But, there's a problem." Zakuro interrupted.

"Yes! There is a problem!" Mint said agreeing with her "idol" but didn't have any idea what problem.

"What problem Zakuro?" Ryou asked.

"How the hell do we get Silverna back?" Zakuro said. That was all she had to say before Ryou started glowing yellow. Goldish yellow.

"Let me show you." Ryou said.

"Oh my gosh! Ryou's almost glowing the same color as me when I transform!" Pudding said happily.

"Ok…W/e…" Ryou said sweatdropping. He closed his eyes and a bright flash occurred. Soon in front of everyone, they saw Ryou in a …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	8. The Cyniclones HELP

Chibi: YAY! I'm writing again…cuz I'm bored!

Ryou: You'll find out soon, why I was glowing!

Silverna: This story's CONFUSING! Who agrees with ME!

Pudding: Me and Tar-tar do!

Tart: I'M NOT TAR TAR!

Pudding: YES, you are!

Tart: NO! I AM NOT! (Them two start arguing)

Ichigo: Hey Kotaru…what are you making? (Kotaru is grinning evilly and smirking while stirring something)

Kotaru: Uh……NOTHING! (Silverna notices his nervous reaction, smirks. Elbows Ryou)

Ryou: I think I know EXACTLY what he's making.

Kotaru: W…W…H…A…t! (he becomes MORE nervous. Ryou and Silverna grin mischievously at each other. Kotaru grabs his stuff and runs with both of them after him)

Zakuro: Come on! I still have a appointment after this.

Akito: By any chance is it a DATE? (Zakuro stiffens)

Zakuro: No.

Akito: Yes.

Zakuro: NO.

Akito: Probably with… (darts a glance at Pie)

Pie: Akito, I got a brilliant idea.

Akito: What?

Pie: Come over here… (Akito remembers that Pie is evil)

Akito: Uh…NO! I got to go to my spot! Bai! OO""" (RUNS really fast)

Chibi: PEOPLE INTO YOUR PLACES!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They saw Ryou in a…HOT outfit. He had a white headband below his bangs, white armor, and he was holding what seemed like a legendary sword. All the mew mews' mouths dropped WAY to the floor except Zakuro.

"…………………………WHAT just happened?" Mint said in total surprise.

"You see, Ryou has the power to be a legendary warrior, except he's still him but with more power than he had as a human." Keiichiro explained.

"Hello. Have any of you seen our cousins?" Pie's voice asked.

"Pie! Where are you!" Zakuro said. Pie materializes in back of Zakuro and kisses her full on the lips.

"Pie! Don't forget there are YOUNG children here!" Ichigo said covering Pudding's eyes quickly.

"Oops…my bad." Pie says. Tart materializes behind Ichigo and Pudding. Pudding spots him and pushes Ichigo onto the floor. She jumps into the air.

"TAR-TAR!" She screams and grabs onto him hugging him tightly.

"Gah! Let go of me you monkey girl! And I'm Tart not Tar-Tar!" Tart chokes out. As Masaya is walking over to Ichigo to help her up, Kish materializes and helps Ichigo up.

"Hey Kitty-cat. Don't I get a REWARD?" he purrs.

"Uh…NO!" Ichigo says. But Kish is already leaning to her face. Masaya get there in time to jerk Ichigo out of the way. Kish kisses air. He opens his eyes and glares at Romeo.

"Damn you Romeo!"

"Sorry Kish, but she's my girlfriend! " Masaya says protectively over Ichigo. Them two have a GLARING contest.

"Uh…sorry to burst your reunions, fights, etc…but WE NEED TO RESCUE SILVERNA!" Ryou yells.

"Her?" Kish screams in horror. "WHY OF ALL PEOPLE HER!" Everyone stares at him confusedly. But then remembers that he got kicked in the "spot." Poor him. Everyone either smirks or giggles. After several minutes, Ryou is already jumping from roof to roof or place to place. The mews start after him including the Cyniclones. Except Ichigo, Masaya, and Keiichiro.

"Masaya… I just want to say…I love you, but stay here with Keiichiro. I don't ever want to lose you ever again." Ichigo says quickly. As she turns to go, Masaya jerks her back. Their lips meet and a kiss is seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. More disappearences

Chibi: AND I'M BACK!

Silverna: Grr………………

Chibi: What? (Silverna's clothes turn bloody red. Chibi runs away) AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kotaru: Hey sweetheart 3!

Silverna: F u!

Kotaru: Aw…you flattered me! 3

Ryou: Shut UP Kotaru.

Kotaru: Why should I, Blondie? (Ryou flinches at that comment. His hands bowl up into fists. Silverna has the demon backround in back of her)

Lettuce: Um…….Kotaru…I think you should run. (Points to Silverna's hands which contain silver balls. Points to Ryou's glaring blue orbs. Kotaru's eyes pop out of their sockets)

Kotaru: Huh…O H Thanks Lettuce! (RUNS FAST AWAY. With Silverna and Ryou behind him.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo kitty-cat. We got to go rescue your t...w…i…n…" Kish said as he grabbed Ichigo away from Masaya. On the last word he flinches and runs with Ichigo still in hand.

"Ichigo." Masaya said as he saw his beloved dragged away by Kish.

"FREAKIN BASTARD!" Ryou's voice could be heard. In front of him was Akito. Ichigo and Kish rushed over just in time to see Ryou avoid a blast from Akito.

"Aw…Darling Strawberry Cat. How are you mademoiselle?" Akito asked Ichigo once he saw her.

"How about, I'M TOTALLY PISSED. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SILVERNA IS!" Ichigo answered back rather angrily.

"Aw…as usual I see. How about an exchange. You for Silverna." Akito purrs.

"HOW about NO HELL WAY!" Ryou yelled as he slashed his ancient sword at Akito. It missed Akito barely. A few drops of skyish bluish blood flew to the ground. He growls and glares at Ryou.

"Akito. Where is the girl?" Pie said calmly.

"Oh…probably ready to be with Kotaru. Know what I mean?" Akito said grinning.

"YOU…!" Pie yelled as he was aimed an ice blast at Akito. Akito aimed a fire blast at the ice blast. Everyone ducks as the fire comes their way. The trees behind them catches on fire.

Lettuce quickly aims a water attack at the burning trees. The fire goes out.

"You are SO dead!" Pie yells angrily. (He doesn't know Silverna but knows Zakuro cares about her) Zakuro holds tight to his waist.

"Pie…stop…" Zakuro says.

"I can't understand what Kotaru sees in her. But I see cuteness in my Darling Strawberry Cat!" Akito says aloud. Ichigo's face by now is very VERY angry looking. Her backround shows a BLOODY DEMON one. (UH-OH)

"DAMNATION!" Ichigo swears. She says," LETS GO GET HIM!" But Ryou and Kish hold on to Ichigo while Pudding and Mint are holding onto a struggling Tart who is yelling, "YOU FREAKIN CUZIN! I HATE YOU!" Including Lettuce and Zakuro hold onto a struggling Pie who's yelling, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO FREAKIN DEAD!"

"Wow…you all have such bad behaviors. Why don't I teach you a lesson about manners!" Akito says gleefully. He waves his hand to his right. Swarms of insect predisites appear.

"GET ME THE CAT GIRL!" Akito yells. Soon everyone's divided into pairs to fight the predisites. Zakuro and Pie, Mint and Lettuce, Pudding and Tart, but the last group is protecting Ichigo. Ryou and Kish. Akito suddenly appears in front of Kish.

"Hey Kish. What's up? How about you let me see my girl." Akito says smirking.

"NO HELL WAY!" Kish answers back. Them two start fighting. Ichigo grips the silver necklace and the bracelet while Ryou grips the silver chain while fighting. A silver flash occurs and Ichigo and Ryou disappear.

"HUH?" Ichigo and Ryou say at the same time as they are disappearing.

"ICHIGO!" Mint yells.

"Ryou!" Lettuce yells in panic.

"Kitty-cat!" Kish yells too as he scores a hit on Akito.

"Crap you Kish. But now I must be going. Have fun." Akito says grinning and disappears.

"Just WHERE do you think YOU are going!" Kish yells and grabs onto Akito furiously. He too disappears.

"Everyone! Lets combine out powers!" Mint yells. All the remaining mew mews form a circle.

"MEW MEW COMBINATION!" all mew mews yell. A flash occurs. Soon Masha is seen floating around as quickly as possible to eat the Kirema Animas. Pie catches Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint while Tart catches Pudding.

"I'm so exhausted…" Mint murmurs weakly.

"So am I. I hope Ichigo's okay…" Lettuce says weakly too.

"Uh…" Zakuro says wincing.

"Tar-Tar…I'm so weak…why?" Pudding asks Tart weakly. Soon Mint and Lettuce faint.

"Tart. We better get them back to Café Mew Mew and fast!" Pie says.

"But…Ichigo…Silverna…Kish…and Ryou…They need our…hel…p…" Pudding says faintly. The two male aliens quickly transport inside of Café Mew Mew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	10. The Battle Part 1

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's some replies:

Firediva: lol, ok! I'm doing another one. XD

Mew Lizzy: I know right?

Kougraness: Thanks for your review, here's another chapter.

Iluvboys: shh……you're find out…XD

Koiree: this chapter is going to reveal some facts. XD

Meanwhile…Ichigo and Ryou…with Kotaru and Silverna…

Ichigo and Ryou find themselves in a glass globe. In front of them they see Silverna lying on the floor while Akito is stirring something. (I wonder what…)

"Silverna!" Ichigo yells. Kotaru turns around and sees Ichigo and Ryou. He grimaces in distaste.

"Shut up girl." He says gruffly. Ryou narrows his eyes. He didn't like this Akito guy being mean to Ichigo OR Silverna. He examines the glass globe. He grins. He produces a yellow flame from his hand. Ichigo's mouth is wide open as she just saw Ryou produce something in his hand out of air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kotaru says as soon as he notices Ryou having something in his hand.

"Easy, getting me and Ichigo out of here." Ryou smirks and clenches his hand and hits the glass globe containing him and Ichigo inside of it. The glass globe breaks apart...

"DAMN YOU, YOU FREAKIN HUMAN!" Kotaru sworn. His eyes showed cold dark blue eyes while he was putting down the pot of stuff he was mixing. He waved his hand over Silverna casting a barrier over her then had his dark blue ancient sword.

"You're so dead, human." He said as he and Ryou leapt at each other. Ichigo eyes were wide in fright. She tried using her attacks on the barrier but it was not use. An attack that missed Ryou from Kotaru suddenly came slashing toward Ichigo.

Back at café mew mew…

"Uh…" Zakuro mutters as she wakes up just in time to have Pie in her face. Her face displays a look of surprisement and her face is rapidly growing red.

"Are you alright Zakuro?" Pie says worriedly.

"Um…yes!" Zakuro says as she tries to hide her blush. Pie notices it and smirks. He leans over and kisses Zakuro full on the lips. Zakuro is beet red now but she locks her arms around Pie. The door opens and Lettuce walks in.

"GAH! I'M SORRY!" Lettuce yelled and run away. Now Pie's red in the face too.

"Um…let's continue this later…"Zakuro said to Pie who nodded. They get up and go to the kitchen just in time to see Lettuce being shaken by Mint.

"Why are you so nervous? Tell me what's going ON!" Mint was demanding from Lettuce.

"Uh…Mint, I think you should stop. Lettuce walked in when…me and Pie were having a conversation…" Zakuro said but still had the faint pink tint in her face. Mint eyes Pie and Zakuro suspiciously. But before she had time to ask what's going on, Keiichiro walked in.

"Everybody, bad news. The bad news is that what Akito and Kotaru are causing is chaos around all of Tokyo. Everybody keeps arguing outside of the café. Many are even picking up a fight. Something's up. I think Akito and Kotaru let lose a chemical causing this problem. The good news is that I located where Ichigo, Ryou, and Silverna is…oh yes! And I know where Kish is. They are located under the water near the park that is near us." Keiichiro said.

"I have a question, Keiichiro." Mint suddenly said.

"What?" Keiichiro asked.

"Where's Pudding and Tart?" Mint asked and everybody suddenly realized they haven't seen Tart or Pudding at all.

To be continued…REVIEWS please!


	11. The Ending has come

BlueMeteorGirl: Hmm…I think I'll make this the last chapter of Ichigo's twin.

Ichigo: Yea…

Silverna: …

BlueMeteorGirl: UH…oh…oo"

Silverna: I HATE YOU. –walks away-

BlueMeteorGirl: -sweatdrops- Um…anyway…hope you enjoy the story.

Silverna: I hope you DIE! –glares a death glare-

BlueMeteorGirl: um…I think I better…stand over there…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_At the café…_

Suddenly, Pudding and Tart come out of nowhere with some paper.

"Trouble guys!" they both yell.

"HUH?" everyone says (well in the café that is).

"Look at these papers! We discovered them in Pudding's shoe…" Tart said.

"Pudding's shoe…?" Lettuce asked with a sweatdrop on her head. Everyone else sweatdropped too, except for Pudding and Tart. Anyways, they look at the paper. As soon as they finish reading it…they are all wearing shocked faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zakuro yelled with a horrified face.

"How the hell does Kotaru think of these!" Pie said astonished. (He was thinking of using it on Zakuro P)

"…OMG! I COULD MAKE THIS!" Mint said with stars in her eyes. A total silence masks the café besides the ruckus outside. Then Pudding finally asked, "So…how do we rescue them?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_With Ryou and Ichigo…_

As the attack comes towards Ichigo, she closes her eyes knowing it must be too late.

"ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled with fear. Then…just as the attack came…it disappeared.

"Who!" Kotaru said as he and Ryou stopped their battle to see who made his attack disappear. It was revealed to be …Akito with an emerald eye bunny with auburn fur sitting on his shoulder. (OO…um…I hope you know who that is…XD) A silence comes…as everyone stares with sweatdrops at the bunny on Akito's shoulder.

"…Akito…what's the bunny doing here…?" Kotaru asked with a BIG sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh! This? It's Kish." Akito finished proudly. Then the bunny suddenly glared at Akito and swiped his head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL KISH!" A battle between Akito and Kish started happening. Everyone sweatdropped more.

"Right…ok, back to what we were doing Ryou!" Kotaru said with a smirk and summoned an earth spell to make vines come out of the ground. They shot straight at Ryou!

"RYOU!" Ichigo yelled as Ryou was captured by the vines which were SHARP.

"Argh!" Ryou spit out as cuts on his hands and his face started to appear.

"RYOU!" Ichigo screams. Suddenly Silverna started glowing bright gray and Ichigo bright pink. The barrier around Silverna shattered.

"Ichigo…" Silverna whispered out as her eyes opened. Her eyes were now sapphire color.

"Silverna!" Ichigo yelled as she saw her twin open her eyes. She hugged Silverna. But suddenly Ichigo went through Silverna. Ichigo fell on the floor in confusion. Meanwhile Kotaru and Ryou had stopped their battle…except that Ryou was still held by vines…and Kish and Akito were still at their battle.

"It looks like I'm fading…" Silverna said looking at her hands then looking at Ichigo and Ryou.

"Silverna…" Ryou said. The vines holding him suddenly were burned by a silver fire which mysteriously came and disappeared.

"What the!" Kotaru said with his eyes widening at the sight of Silverna turning a bit transparent.

"Ichigo…the only reason I came to be was because of Ryou's machine. But sadly…I'm really not a human. I'm a part of you…and if I been away from you too long, I'll be fading away, back into your body." Silverna said smiling with tears coming down her cheeks. She becomes more transparent.

"Silverna…" Ichigo murmured as her eyes now had tears.

"Don't worry Ichigo…I'll always be with you…" Silverna said. Then she turned to Ryou and floated/ walked over. "I love you…Ryou…" She kisses him…and then she turns silver and it shoots toward Ichigo. As silver and pink contact, Ichigo starts falling onto the floor unconscious. Ryou slides over to catch her.

"Ryou…" Ichigo murmured.

"Shhhhh…its ok…" Ryou said softly while stroking her. She nestled closely into his arms before falling totally unconscious.

"Argh! The love of my life has to disappear! If I had her, she wouldn't be faded away and I wouldn't be losing my power!" Kotaru suddenly yells at Ryou. Ryou stares at him.

"You can't force someone to love you; you have to both feel the love!" Ryou shoots back with a fire in his blue orbs. At that time, the rest of the Mew Mews and the rest of the Cyniclones appear. As Kotaru falls down from the air, a dark blue ball of power comes out and shoots towards the ceiling and through it. If one looked closer they would have seen a small fairy flying. Kotaru now gets up and looks around.

"Um…where am I?" he asked confused. As he looks around he meets Lettuce's eyes. He quickly strides over. "I don't know what I'm doing here but if we get out of here, could you go on a date with me?" At that statement everyone stares and sweatdrops. Suddenly a sky blue flash and an auburn flash occur. Everyone swerves over just in time to see…Kish rubbing his head and Akito staring around in confusion. A sky blue ball of power floats toward the ceiling too. He spots Mint and immediately jumps over to her.

"Hihi! Would you please go on a date with me mademoiselle?" Akito asks politely and Mint's mouth is dropped open. So…later both girls agree to go out with …these males. After they planned that, everyone goes back to the café. Waiting next to Keiichiro is Masaya.

"Ichigo!" Masaya says as he sees Ichigo. But just before he could take a step, Ichigo doesn't blush. Ichigo instead says, "I'm sorry Masaya. But I don't think you're the one for me." At that statement all the Mew Mews, Cyniclones, Ryou and Keiichiro stare at her as if she just said something TOO serious.

"W…What!" Masaya sputters out. "How could you! Unless…you were also with him!" Masaya point directly at Ryou.

"Huh?" Ryou said very confused.

"Well, yes! I do like Ryou!" Ichigo finally blurts out and runs out. 1 sec after the statement was out Ryou comes to his senses and hurries out after Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Ryou yelled. He chased after her in many streets and places. He finally caught up to her in the park. He grabbed her hand to prevent her from running anymore.

"Ichigo…was what you said true?" Ryou asked softly.

"Yes…it was. I always had a crush on you…but I felt guilty for loving another. After Silverna appeared I understood everything…I love you Ryou…" Ichigo said and tears once again fell down from her eyes. Ryou's fingers wiped away her tears, and lifted her chin up so they could look into each others' eyes.

"Well, I love you too Ichigo." Ryou said simply and kissed her…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well…Hope everyone enjoyed it. More fanfictions coming soon! Check out my profile on it. D Yours…Chibi


End file.
